From one addiction to another!
by jesslarhea
Summary: Life is so simple when love and hate are the same! Tris has a problem and needs the money to rectify her mistakes, and I, Eric Coulter; fully intend to take complete advantage, because sometimes that is the only opportunity life will throw at you, well me! Oh my god people...wait for it dun, dun, dun...ERIS DUH! VERY, VERY PORNOGRAPHIC SCENES! Did you expect anything else!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own divergent or any kind of porn lol)**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 2|** _ERIC_

Being a dauntless leader comes with perks as well as a shit load of responsibility. When I say perks I mean working with a certain transfer and having the knowledge of all the…Fun, and when I say fun; I mean the dauntless porn industry; still shots, live action porn, the works…Excreta, excreta. Max and his long time partner Kevin (yes that means they are together and other things) have been after me to join the "club" but I never saw the "fun" in being in front of the camera with someone you really don't want to be with, doing things you really don't want to do, with that person that is. Now if it was with a certain fellow leader that I want more than anything, then I would do it in a heartbeat!

I've had my eye on one person for three years now; ever since she transferred to dauntless but unfortunately so did my longtime enemy, Four! Needless to say he got the girl but the dumb shit couldn't hold on to her and so for two long ass years I have been trying to figure Tris out enough to get a positive response when I finally get the nerve to ask her out, but it seems the more I get to know her the more I find that she loves to piss me off. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on immensely, but alas, the stubborn woman is just too damn hard to read!

"Hey asshole, are you even listening to me" Max yells breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry what" I ask shaking my head?

"You were thinking about her again weren't you" he laughs at my misery "You know the way the two of you go at each others throat could be classified as sexual aggression" the asshole continues to laughs so I give him the finger.

"What the hell were you saying Max" I roll my eyes at him.

"I was saying that I need you to do a photo shoot" he says but I hold my hand up to stop him!

"I told you before I want nothing to do with that shit" I tell him and all he does is grin.

"Would you agree if Tris was the one in the shoot with you" all I can do is gape at him. How in the hell did he get a former abnegation to agree to and nude and explicit photo shoot, with me none the less? "Judging by the look on your face; I'd say your answer is a resounding yes" the fucker laughs when all I can do is nod.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining but how did you manage this" I think I'm still in shock.

"Well as it turns out, our little former Abnegation has a gambling problem and needs the points. So she agreed to a years contract to do the photo shoots, but" the asshole pauses with a big ass grin on his face "she said she would only work with you" he grins, obviously pleased with himself. Hell I'm please with his him, for once!

I think I just cracked my jaw on his desk "Are you fucking serious" I begin to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh yes" he laughs "she said only you and the verbal sparing you give her can take her mind off of what she will be doing, that you make her the most comfortable" he shakes his head "I don't get it either but that's what she said"

"Well alright then" I get up and sign the contract that he pushed in front of me making sure that I'm agreeing to a year as well.

"You need to go find her and discuses how you're going to approach this. I personally think that the tension between the two of you could work for you, I mean who doesn't like a love hate relationship or a shit load of aggression in the bedroom" he continues to laugh "here, your first shoot is in thirty minutes" he hands me a piece of paper with an address written on it "don't be late"

"Whatever you say pervert" I laugh as I leave his office.

Holy shit I can't wait to start shooting with a very naked Tris!

I'm so lost in thought that I don't noticed the small figure walking towards me and before I know what's happening Tris is pulling me to the floor with her, on top of her as we collide "cant wait to start I see" I grin down at her.

"Hey you run me over asshole and what's with the big ass grin on your face, you look constipated" she begins to laugh but stops immediately "you know about the photo shoot don't you" she raises her eyebrows when I nod "hum, who would've thought that the possibilities of seeing me naked and touching me anywhere you please would put a cheesy smile on your face"

"I'm just looking forward to arguing with you over where" I reach down and pinch her nipple "I don't touch you" holy shit did she just whimper? Oh I can't stop now "because we both know how comfortable and…aroused I make you feel, stiff" I grind into her once and immediately get up offering her my hand "come on Tris we're gonna be late for our first shoot" I pull her up a little too hard and I find I really like her body against mine.

"It's kind of ironic that you are calling me" she reaches down and grazes her finger up my hard, but sadly clothed length "Stiff" And I think it's me that whimpered this time.

"Uh, Tris can I talk to you" I turn to my right and low and behold its number boy with his perfect timing "alone"

"Four" she says in an irritated tone "I'm busy, Eric and I are going to be late" I grin at the look he's giving her.

"Since when did you hang out with the devil" I give him a glare just as Tris laces her fingers with mine.

"Since we started seeing each other, goodbye four" she pulls me down the hall in the opposite direction.

"So" I say squeezing her hand a little as we get farther away from four "I guess this is a bad time to ask you to have dinner with me tonight" I glare at her playfully.

"Sorry about that" she laughs shaking her head "Four is like a dog with a bone when it come to me and showing attention to other men, so if he thinks I'm dating you, he'll leave me alone" she shrugs "even though he pushed me away to the point that I dumped him. Oh and to answer you question" she stops and turns to me "as long as you continue being an ass, I'll do what ever you want"

"So you do like me being mean to you" I say as we begin to walk again.

"Of course I do, it's fucking hot" she releases my hand only to wrap her arm around my bicep "took you long enough to figure this out, no wonder you left erudite" she laughs at the mean look I give her "at least you're sexy Eric" she pats the arm she is hugging "that's all that matters"

"Bitch" I growl.

"Dick" she throws back.

"You want my dick though" I shove her a little with my shoulder.

"Sadly" she sighs dramatically "I really do"

Tris and I both are laughing our ass off when we arrive at the address with ten minutes to spare "Ah well, well, well all it took was for Max to get this beautiful woman on board to get you to agree and to make you smile, dude you got it bad" Kevin grins at the look I'm giving him "don't you look at me like that, I'm only speak the truth"

I turn to Tris and shrug, hell she already knows that I like her; so why deny it?

"OK Tris I need you in here and Eric over there big boy" the fucker grins and points to a room off to the side.

I'm told to strip down before given a black towel to wrap around my waist. As I approach Kevin I see Tris in the same "wardrobe" as me but her long hair is pulled down over her shoulders covering her bare breast and her makeup looks fierce…holly shit I'm hard by just looking at her. I begin to look around at the room to try and calm myself down. I notice the room is like a bedroom/kitchen with an open shower in the corner. This looks like it's gonna be fun!

"OK first scene will be of the two of you on the bed with Tris' arms tied to the headboard and Eric manhandling her, simple" Kevin shrugs and I notice Tris' cheeks are turn a dark shade of red.

Tris drops her towel and lies across the bed, exposing every part of her beautiful body to me and sadly to every other man in this room. After she's tied up I make my way over to her with a wicked grin, knowing that it's causing her to squirm "Alright Eric I want you to be rough with her, do that verbal sparing that the two of you do; anything to make it look good" he laughs but stops as I drop my towel "good just pretend we are not here"

"How much you want to bet I make you cum before were done" I grin at Tris as crawl over her body.

"I bet you 20 points you will cum before I do" she says as she rubs her knee between my legs the same time I bite her nipple hard and tug not too gently "Fuck" she yells out before I release her nipple

"Tris arch you back and press your chest into Eric's" Tris follows Kevin's orders without hesitation "Eric wrap your left arm around her waist and with your right hand grab her knee and wrap her leg around your waist and throw your head back as you press your hips into hers" I do as I'm told and in the process of what I'm doing, I begin to feel Tris grind into my dick.

"Son of a bitch" I roar and grip her thigh and waist tighter as I begin move with her.

I release her thigh and reach up to grip her throat "Yes Eric Perfect; Tris are you OK with this" he ask and all the devil woman does is moan louder and thrust harder, fuck I'm so close!

I lean over her sliding my hand to the back of her head and tug on her hair hard. Her mouth opens and I waste no time kissing her just as hard at the exact moment she grinds into me as hard as she can, causing me to lose it "Goddamn you win baby" I growl against her lips as I continue to release my seed on her; fuck she just made me cum in less than three minutes, and I never penetrated her.

"Ok guys that's good for now, get cleaned up Eric" the fucker laughs "be in the kitchen in ten minutes for your next scene" Kevin is still laughing as I reach up and release Tris from her confines.

"I didn't hurt you did I" I ask her as I lift her up with her legs still wrapped around my waist and carry her to one of the rooms.

"Nope, that was fun and I made an extra 20 points" she smiles at me and I growl at her.

"Payback is a bitch Tris"

* * *

 **-OK so this may be a long fic but it might be just a few chapters; I'm not sure yet but I really do hope you enjoyed this because I really enjoyed writing it and to my knowledge it's the only one of it's kind…I think, but hey don't get me to lying-**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I don't own divergent but oh boy how I wished I own some Eric/Jai after writing this chapter)**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2|** ERIC

After Tris and I got cleaned up we made our way back to the "Kitchen" not bothering to wrap our towels around us. Who knew the stiff was comfortable being naked in a room full of people? I guess I can't call her stiff anymore; that term best describes me at the moment, or the foreseeable future for that matter.

As we approach Kevin, Tris stops dead in her tracks looking in the opposite direction. I follow her line of sight and try my damnedest to control my laughter.

"Looks like number boy is kinkier than you originally thought" I say as I pull Tris in my arms turning so he can't see her.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can do this if he is watching" she mumbles against my chest.

"Hey Kevin what the hell is going on" I ask nodding in fours direction "and why is there a video camera set up in front of the shower"

"Oh, I sent Max some digital proofs of the two of you and he said that he wanted the shower scene on video" he shakes his head at the look I'm giving him "not for production; its for the two of you to see how good you are together" the man has the biggest grin on his face and dollar signs in his eyes.

"So what the fuck is four doing here" I look down at the beautiful woman that has a death grip on me.

"Oh he's our monitor tech" Kevin says distractedly "why"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's kind of awkward because he and Tris use to date" I hiss at him and he finally looks up at us taking note of the way Tris is latched on to me and hiding from four.

"Oh" he says and shakes his head "he has to be here, he's the only one- wait I can get Zeke" he says and Tris turn in my arms.

"No" she shouts causing everyone to take notice of us, including four "he's like a brother to me" she turns to look at me "four is fine" she pulls me to Kevin and I give him a stern look.

"Alright" he turns to Tris "this scene will be the same concept different setting" he turns back to me "just more aggression, make a mess and get dirty. There's messy food open on the counter, chocolate poured out on some of the flat surfaces, set her in it" he turns back to Tris "Are you OK with being slammed into walls and other vertical structures"

"Yes sure; sounds fun" she says laughing at Kevin's enthusiasm.

"Ready on set" he yells out and points to me.

As I approach Tris, I can tell she is doing all she can not to look at four, who I know has not taken his eyes off us, well her "Just concentrate on me Tris" I glare at her and roughly grab her chin to hold her in place "You are mine" I growl as I lift her up and slam her into the fridge "this time you will be the one cumming in front of all these people" I bite down on her neck hard and smile when she cries out.

"Tris" I hear Kevin over Tris' moans "pull Eric's hair hard" Tris smiles evilly and I know she has forgotten that her ex is in the room.

When she pulls my hair I feel her mouth moving towards my ear "Thank you" she says right before biting my earlobe. And I know she is thanking me for being an asshole- hey she said she likes it and it distracts her! Who the hell am I to deny her that?

"Alright Eric time to get messy, move over to the counter and set her in the chocolate" I do as I'm told "now lay her back and Tris I want your chest arched with your arms above your head gripping the edge of the table. Eric keep her legs tightly around your waist and grab her ass hard; make sure you get the chocolate on your hands before you begin to grope her breast roughly" I smile at four before leaning forward and taking her nipple in my mouth "good now devour her like she's your last meal"

I make eye contact with Tris before kissing her hard and fast. I start to nip at her neck and ear aggressively "Your turn to cum stiff" I growl before making my way down her body.

"Don't fucking tease me Eric" Tris moans really loud "Oh fuck" she yells when my fingers make their way to her clit, discreetly of course. As soon as my teeth make contact with her hipbone she begins to moan loudly and I feel her cum on my hand. Damn, talk about quick!

"And…cut" Kevin yells; dude has perfect timing "that was great guys" he tells us.

I grin at Tris as I help her up. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist and grabs my hand sucking my fingers into her mouth just as I hear a snap "perfect Tris" the asshole grins at me like he knows its not chocolate she is sucking from my fingers "Alright Eric we're moving straight to the shower scene" he says, I just nod and lift Tris over my shoulder and grab a handful of her delicious ass and wink at a pissed off four.

"Eric you asshole" she yells before slapping my ass.

"Now, now Tris- you know you can hit a lot harder than that baby" I laugh.

"Call me baby again and I show you just how hard I can hit" she says as I turn the shower on and place her on her feet before shoving her against the wall with her back to my chest.

"Oh perfect Eric, now play rough" he says just as I tug hard on her hair and kiss her when her mouth opens.

"You want to see how hard I can hit" I ask as I turn her around and lift her leg so the cameras can't see me thrust into her.

"Fuck" she screams as she slams her head back into the wall behind her.

I bring my lips to her ear "You're so goddamn tight Tris" I growl in her ear as I continue to fuck her hard and fast praying to god that no one knows what we are really doing.

"Oh this is better than the bedroom scene" Kevin says as the snaps of the camera continues "grab her throat again" I do as I'm told but press my lips to hers has I feel her cum hard around me causing me to follow her over the edge.

"Oh fuck baby" I roar as my hand slips around to the back of her neck and I press our foreheads together as our breathing slows.

"And that's a wrap folks" I turn my head to see Kevin grinning at us "I have no clue where your towels are" he laughs and I give him the finger "oh darling, no ones recovery time is that fast" he says in a girlie tone.

Tris begins to laugh and the vibrations causes me to harden inside her "Oh Kevin, if you only knew" she continues to laugh as I carry her to the room and slam the door. "That was fucking awesome and did you see the smoke coming out of four's ears" she asks as I fall backwards on the bed with my dick still buried inside her.

She leans forward and kisses me hard and her hips begin to rock against mine "so" she moans as she proceeds to fuck me "about this dinner tonight" her hips begin to move faster "does it involve dessert" she moans right before I flip her so I'm on top of her.

I get to my knees, grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs into a split; fuck she's so damn flexible. I pound into her like there is no tomorrow swearing to the heavens the deeper I get "if by dessert you mean you and me in my bed" I shift her to go deeper "then fuck yes" I moan loudly as I feel her walls begin to squeeze my cock in a vice like grip causing me to come hard. I collapse on top of her kissing her hard to muffle her cries of pleasure.

"Good" she moan softly as our breathing calms "now get the fuck off of me so I can get dressed" she pecks my lips "I have a hot date to get ready for" she giggles then whimpers as I pull out of her.

And it's then that I realize what we just did, twice "Uh Tris" I pull my briefs up after cleaning myself off "we didn't use a condom" I turn to her and she winks at me.

"I've been on birth control since I joined dauntless" she walks over to me after getting dressed "so no worries" I let out a loud sigh of relief and she punches my shoulder hard.

"What" I glare at her "do I look like I would be a good father" I say shaking my head.

"To answer your question, you would make the worst father…ever" she laughs and punches my shoulder again but harder "those two punches were for throwing me over your shoulder and grabbing my ass as hard as you did" she rubs said ass "I'm gonna have a bruise"

I grin and throw my arm over her shoulder "come on you crazy woman" as we walk out of the room, applause and cheers erupt all around us. I look down to Tris and notice her blushing so I do something completely out of character. I kiss her cheek lovingly.

"And just what was that for" she turns to me grinning.

"No reason, stiff" I laugh as she shoves my shoulder but I keep my grip on her and pull her to me just as Max approaches us.

"Wow guys that was just" he shakes his head, lacking the proper vocabulary.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kevin yells from across the room chugging a beer.

"You guys are going to be fantastic together in future shoots" Max is still grinning like nobodies business "lets celebrate" the fucker yells.

"Sorry Max, but this asshole has to walk me home so I can get ready for our date" Tris yells as she pulls me from the apartment.

"What you didn't want to celebrate our success in the porn industry" I laugh as she continues to pull me down the hall with a cute little glare in her eyes.

"Dude, I never want to see four again let alone talk to him" she says and my confusion must show on my face "you didn't see him heading in our direction"

"No I was looking at you" I say in a duh tone "you know what that blush does to me" I shake my head "it's funny when you get embarrassed" I shrug as we approach her door which thankfully is across from mine.

"Be ready in an hour stiff" I growl as I push her against her door and drag my lips across her teasingly before pulling away leaving her standing there breathing heavily.

"Asshole" she yells as I shut my door and I do a little happy dance at the fact that Tris is as good as mine!

Thank you Max!

* * *

 **-Holy hell on a cardboard cracker that was Hot- Damn it Eric/Jai, you got me ignoring my husband…LMFAO! ALL THE DAMN TIME!**

 ***YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I WANT***

 ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW***


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own divergent, just the twists and turns that I put on it)**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER|** ERIC

It's been a few weeks since Tris and I started seeing each other and things between us are great. I mean the only thing that has changed is that we are more…intimate; that may not be the right word for what we do when we're alone, and I have no clue what it is that Tris and I are actually doing because we haven't put a label on our relationship but I can say this with absolute truth; I never want it to stop! Life is just way more interesting with her around; I'll never tell her that though! The crazy woman's ego is just as big as mine, if not bigger.

I'm standing in the training room trying my damnedest not to kill one of these useless initiates or four for that matter. The asshole won't stop glaring at me, he hates me more now than he use to! That just means I'm doing something right, or should I say someone!

The day after the first photo shoot four confronted me in front of the initiates; said if I didn't stop seeing Tris he would toss me in the chasm. I couldn't help but laugh at him because the he didn't know Tris was standing behind him. She told him to mind his own fucking business; that she was no longer his concern and that if he didn't back off, he would find himself faction-less with his mother! Yeah that hit him below the belt and I could tell she actually regretted saying it, but Tris being Tris ignored those feelings! She's just like me, only her tits are nicer!

All of a sudden I'm on my back with a familiar weight straddling my hips and I'm being pelted in the face with something "what the hell, you crazy woman" I yell grabbing her arms and flipping her under me before pinning her to the floor "explain yourself psycho" I grin down at her.

"Look at what I just beat you with, jackass" she laughs and I snatch the offending object from her grasp.

I look at the magazine and my eyes bug out of my head "holy shit, that pervert put us on the cover" I look down at a nodding, smiling Tris.

"Oh yes and look how hot we are together" I skim through and the centerfold falls out "that's my favorite" I look at every detail and you can't exactly tell that we are actually fucking in this captured moment, but the look on both our faces and the way our bodies are tense, just put it this way; you would have to be a moron to not realize that this is an orgasmic moment for the both of us.

Tris leans up nipping at my jaw "it makes me want to hit the showers with a certain asshole"

I hear a throat being cleared and when I turn towards the sound I see everyone in the room has stopped what they were doing and staring with their jaws on the floor "who the fuck said you could stop" I yell before getting up and pulling Tris with me.

I fold the magazine and slide it in my back pocket "hey jackass" Tris yells and make a grab for it "that is my copy, get your own" she punches me in the stomach and snatches the magazine from my pocket.

"Goddamn it Tris" I double over and notice everyone is looking at us horrified; anticipating Tris' death. I also notice four moving closer, no doubt wanting to protect her from my wrath.

I straighten up and glare at the beautiful smile she is currently giving me "oh you are gonna get it now you little shit" before anyone can react I toss her over my shoulder and slap her ass hard "back to work you little fuckers" I yell as I leave the room.

When the door is closed behind us and we're alone, I situate her so her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist and her body is pinned between me and the wall.

"Just for that" kiss up her neck to her ear aggressively "I'm gonna rip you apart" I unwind her legs from around my waist placing them on the floor and spinning her around to face the wall.

"Promises, promises" she laughs as I tug her pants and panties down to her knees before pulling myself from the confines of my tighter than normal pants and ramming into her in one swift motion.

Her laughing stops and loud moans take over as I pound into her hard and fast, just the way she likes it. "That was very naughty of you to disrespect me in front of the initiates and number boy you little bitch" I'm moaning each word "this is just the start of your punishment baby"

"You call this punishment Eric" she cries out as I slam into her harder "Baby I call this pure fucking bliss" she pushes her ass into me just as hard and at that moment we both fall apart together, and I can honestly say that I could care less that there is a surveillance camera pointed at us or that someone could have walked up on us, and probably did.

My mouth and teeth sink into her neck as I groan from the pleasure her body is giving me "that's good to know stiff" I pull out and shove myself back into my pants before helping her fix her clothing.

"Dinner at my place tonight, I promise I wont poison you" Tris turns and smiles at me and I nod "much" she laughs

"Stiff" I glare at her "you have already poisoned me, I would have killed anyone else for doing what you just did and in front of the new initiates to boot" I shake my head at her before kiss her lips softly.

"You love me don't-cha" she gives me a brilliant smile.

I shrug "love, hate; what's the difference" I say as she wraps her arm around my neck.

"Well for starters; you let me get away with far too much simply because you can't help it" she giggles when I nod.

"That I do baby, that I do" I laugh at the look she gives me "what sugar puss? You don't like the term of endearment" I laugh until she slaps me in the back of the head really fucking hard "I'll take that as a yes" god she is easily distracted!

"Fuck off asshole" she laughs.

"Kiss my ass, bitch"

"Been there, done that" she counters "and you owe me the T-shirt"

"No you _bit_ my ass; big difference Tris" I glare at her "your teeth marks are still there by the way"

"At least I didn't bite something else" the crazy girl says and I involuntary cringe.

"That is one thing I most defiantly would not let you get away with" I squeeze her hips and crush her body to mine "some things I just won't allow"

"Oh come on baby" she kiss my lips before biting my bottom lip and tugging hard before releasing it "You know you like it rough"

"Excuse me" Tris and I both turn the bane of my existence "if the two of you are finished; I would like to start the fights now, so I'm not here all fucking day" he says with a sneer before walking back into the room.

"Looks like you get to have all the fun" Tris laughs and pushes me away from her "give'em hell asshole" she licks her lips and my eyes follow the action "Hate you"

"Mmm, hate you too baby" she kicks me in the ass before pushing me through the door of the training room.

Fuck, I'm completely stupid for her crazy ass!

* * *

"Eric" I look up from the mountain of paper work on my desk and see an initiate in my door way "can I talk to you" the girl bats her lashes at me.

"One moment" I hold my hand up to stop her approach before picking my phone up and dialing Tris' number.

"What the hell do you want, I'm busy" she laughs through the phone as she lies her ass off, I know for a fact that she is not busy, hell most of this mess on my desk is hers; crazy little shit left it for me to do.

"Get that sweet ass in here, now" I hang up and point to a chair and the girl just looks at me "sit" I bark.

"What is so damn important Eric" Tris yells as she storms into my office.

I point to the girl not looking up form my computer "She needs someone to talk to and thought me to be the person for the job" I growl, still not looking up.

"Then what am I here for" Tris yells at me "the initiates are your responsibility not mine" she walks around my desk and kicks my chair away so she can stand in front of me and the object of my concentration.

"Tris" I growl "I'm helping you with your responsibilities" I stand and tower over her with a menacing glare.

"And that is why I love/hate you so much" she shrugs nonchalantly "you're very useful in certain areas" she laughs and I notice the girl is gone.

"Thanks babe" I kiss her lips and sit back down "you're useful in certain areas as well"

She glares at me before looking back and noticing that we are alone "damn you Eric, that was a dick move" she shakes her head and points her finger "but very erudite of you" she laughs and walks to the door "I knew you had more going for you than just your looks" I throw a pencil at her but she has left my office.

"You're a bitch Tris" I yell after her.

"Yeah but you love that about me" she stick her head back in the door after pushing the girl back in my office "he'll listen to your problems now" Tris says as she leaves and I continue to glare at my open door. Clever little shit!

"I don't have all day initiate" I sigh loudly "what the hell do you want"

* * *

As I leave my office I see Tris leaving hers "I hate you" I growl at her as I grab the back of her shirt and pull her to me "do you have any idea how long it took to get that girl to leave or to convince her that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, that I am taken by the craziest bitch in dauntless" I glare her laughing form.

"Oh shit really" she continues to laugh "that girl has some balls of steel; I honestly thought she was having PMS problems" the little shit continues to laugh.

"No" I drag out the word "Your ex put her up to it, said that if she could seduce me into cheating on you he would help her get better at fighting" she stops laughing and stares at me wide eyed.

"No shit" she finally says "what the hell is he smoking; does he not know you, or care that you could have tossed that girl out on her ass" she shakes her head.

"Obviously not because the girl was pushier than you, insistent even" I shake my head.

"How did you get rid of her" Tris ask eyeing me "you did kick her out didn't you" I stop and pull her to me.

"Yes Tris I kicked her out by getting Max to come to my rescue since you wouldn't help me" I kiss her lips before we begin to move down the hall again.

"Well, I'm gonna kick his ass" she declares after a beat of silence "I mean doesn't he understand that you actually care for me; shit I'm the only person that you actually can tolerate for a long period of time"

"That's debatable baby" I laugh and she slaps my chest.

"You would be lost without me Eric" she smiles "admit it"

"I admit to nothing" I growl in her ear "but I will say this" I pull her to a stop "there is no one else on this planet that can turn me on, piss me off and make me happy all at once" I grin and kiss her lips.

"That's actually kind of sweet Eric" she rubs her fingers across my lips "but I still hate you, you sexy beast"

"Come on stiff I'm hungry and you promised not to poison me and I promised to myself to make you get naked while you tried to achieve that goal" I laugh "emphasis on try"

"Hey" she take a swing at my head but I catch her hand and kiss it "you love my cooking, mainly because I know what the hell I'm doing for once" she mumbles and I nod.

"That is true" I say as we walk into her apartment and I immediately notice Christina sitting on her couch so I greet her like I usual do- by giving her the finger, but ultimately ignoring her on my way to the fridge to grab a beer.

"What the hell is this Tris" I hear Christina yell and I grin knowingly as I open two beers.

"What the fuck does is look like Candor" I sneer at her as I hand Tris her beer.

"It looks to me that you pressured her into doing something that she didn't want to do" she stands and yells at me.

"Actually she's the one that got me to agree to do that" I point to the magazine before snatching it out of her hand and plopping my ass on the couch and begin to look through it. "Damn we really are hot together" I mumble to myself; ignoring the two arguing women, well trying to. They are the two loudest women in dauntless!

"Chris" Tris sighs "I chose to do this and if you don't like it, fine; you are not my mother"

"No, but I am your friend Tris and friends are allow to tell you when you are making a mistake" Christina say dejectedly while pointing at me. Bitch "I'm just looking out for you"

"I get that I really do and I really appreciate it but when it come to Eric, you don't have to worry about me" Tris say as she sets beside me and kisses my cheek, but I pay no attention because I'm staring at her naked body pressed against mine.

I'm gonna have this shit framed; fuck this magazine is hot!

"Shut up Eric" I turn to Tris confused until I realize that I said that shit out loud.

"Sorry" I laugh and pull the centerfold out and holding it up "but you have to admit that this" I shove the image in Christina's face "is the hottest moment frozen in time" I continue to laugh even after I'm slap upside my melon.

"You're a pig Eric" Christina cracks a smile most likely from Tris hitting me "but yes it is…Hot" she sigh "but really Tris, Why"

I shrug and speak for Tris "She needed the points, the little shit took 20 point off me that day as well" I shrug again not noticing the look I'm receiving.

"Shut the fuck up Eric and look at your magazine" Tris thumps my ear hard.

I shrug again and finish off my beer before grabbing Tris' beer off the coffee table, not taking my eyes off the nudie pictures.

"You really should try it Chris" Tris laughs "it's quite exhilarating and Eric makes me feel as if it's just the two of us" she says and I grin behind my confiscated magazine.

"I don't think I could do that" I laugh loudly interrupting them.

"Of course you can Candor" I continue to laugh "Everything out in the open; you'll be in your natural element" this cause Chris to glare and Tris to giggle "what? it's true" I shrug not caring either way.

"Well, I'm gonna go" Chris walks to the door and turns back to Tris "just be careful Tris"

"Yes mother" Tris say exasperated.

I hear the door close before Tris disappears into the kitchen and I continue to pretend to read the articles but really I'm just ogling Tris' goodies.

"Hey purve" Tris yells a while later "get your ass in her and keep me company" I sigh and get up "leave the magazine Eric" fuck, I look at the kitchen and back down at the image of Tris a couple of times.

"Fuck it" I growl and toss the magazine on the couch.

I moan loudly when I walk into the kitchen and see Tris sitting on the counter, naked as the day she was born and her legs spread wide open "You are trying to kill me aren't stiff" I groan and bite my lip hard when she move her hand down her chest and define abs only to stop at her exposed clit.

"I figured you would want dessert before dinner" she says in a sultry voice.

I approach her and begin rubbing my hands up her smooth legs as she lye's back on the counter "and what's for dinner Tris" I ask before flicking my tongue over her clit repeatedly.

"Mmm, baked chicken and potatoes" she moans as I begin to suck on her clit, biting and nip with my teeth every now and then.

I slide my hand up her thigh to her entrance and begin pumping two fingers in and out of her as I continue to have my dessert. She begins to convulse under my ministrations and as soon as I bite down on her clit; she cum's all over my tongue "Fuck baby" I take one last swipe are her delicious pussy with my tongue "I will never get enough of you"

"Is that a threat asshole" she's still moaning.

I roughly yank her body to me and she wraps her legs around my waist before kissing the fuck out of me.

"That" I lick her bottom lip "is a fucking promise stiff"

* * *

 **-HOT AS FUCK…ARE THE ONLY WORDS THAT MY BRAIN CAN COMPREHEND AT THE MOMENT; GIVE ME 4 MAYBE 5 MINUTES AND I'LL BE FINE!**

 **-IN THE MEAN TIME DO WHAT YOU DO BEST-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4|** _ **Eric**_

It's been almost a year since Tris and I start our relationship and our...partnership? Anyhow, life has been fast pace and really fun since that wonderful day that Tris addiction put her in a jam big enough to "pose" in compromising positions with me.

Max and Kevin tried to talk us into posing with other people. Tris and I both told him that there was no way in hell that was happening. I can't even imagine someone else touching her like that. I'll kill anyone that thinks they have the balls to do so!

Yes, I have fallen completely in love with her but the thing that I love most about that woman is the fact that she is secure enough in herself and me; that she doesn't care about labels or confessions of love and devotion. She tells me that's what she enjoys the most as well; the fact that we can say insulting things to each other and know that we both mean the complete opposite. Like when I tell her that I hate her, she gives me the most brilliant smile and tell me the same, then she proceeds to fuck me senseless; after she makes sure we are alone. The crazy woman says that if we're not getting paid then she doesn't want an audience. I agree! Or when she calls me an asshole then slaps me. I take that as foreplay; hell, we both do but I will never lay a finger on her unless it's for her pleasure.

This is why Tris and I will last; we don't judge each other and when we do fight, it's playful and fun. There is never a dull moment when I'm with her. I'm planning to ask her to move in with me; hell, we haven't slept in separate beds in at least seven months; I can't sleep with out her and I know she feels the same. Damn woman has my ass whipped something fierce. I'm not telling her that shit though, she already knows that she has my balls in her proverbial purse, no matter how many times I tell her that, that is not possible; she knows better and she's right but like I told her "I admit to nothing of the sort…ever!"

"So what do you think Eric, can I count on you to talk Tris into it?" Shit Max was telling my something but I complete spaced the fuck out…again!

"Huh?" Is my, oh so brilliant response.

"Damn it Eric; get your mind off Tris for five damn minutes and listen for once, you block head!" Fuck you Max!

"I was doing no such thing; Tris just kept me up late last night and I was sleeping with my eyes open!" I tell him then laugh at the stupid look I receive for my response!

"Asshole!" Max shakes his head but continues. "I said that Kevin and I would love to keep you and Tris on for another year and do you think Tris would sign another contract" he raises his hand to stop me when I begin to shake my head no "would you be able to talk her into it?"

"That would be a big no!" I shake my head again. "She has kicked her gambling addiction and doesn't need the money; also, she won't shut up about not having to get naked in font of other people anymore. Max, she is enjoying having only my eyes on her naked body way too much and will most defiantly detach my dick and shove down my throat for asking" we both wince at that thought. "Further more; I love it as well, that I'm the only one to see her body!" I smile thinking about said sexy body.

I'm not stupid; I will never underestimate that woman…ever! Like I said, she owns me; more than I care to admit, to anyone; including her!

I get up to leave "sorry Max but I'm rather happy with the current placement of my dick, so… See you after lunch boss man!

I make my way to the mess hall to eat lunch with my little devil. Before I can reach the elevator, I feel a familiar body pounce on my back. Smiling to myself, I reach out a press the call button before addressing her! "To what owe the please or your beautiful body pressed against my back?" I turn my face towards her just in time to catch her lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, can I just say hello to an asshole in the most annoying way?" She laughs at the look I give her.

"Hmm, you usually want something when you love on me like this; so let's hear it!" I lean against the wall of the elevator with Tris still on my back.

I feel Tris' teeth nipping and tugging at my ear before she whispers "well you ass; there's a party in the pit tonight and I was wondering if my dick head, jackass, asshole, sadist but very, very sexy boyfriend would be my arm candy?" She laughs as I growl at her and somehow manage to re-position her in my arms so her front is pressed to my front and her legs still wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I'll be taking that as a complement." I push her further into the wall with my hips. "And I would never make you attend something so tamed without me there for your" I stop and grind my hips against her again. "Added entertainment" At this she throws her head back and peals of laughter begins to rack her body just as the doors open.

"You know me so well" Tris kisses my cheek before I set her on her feet but when we exit the elevator she jump on my back again.

"Damn it woman" I laugh as we pass four. He gives us a weird look so I give him the finger then reach back as we pass him and grab Tris' ass; causing her to squeal and squirm.

"Babe, drop me off at our table and go get me a burger!" I turn to her and give her an incredulous look. "Don't you give me that look and before you ask; you were my slave last week and you've been my willing slave since you had your first taste of all this" she motions to her body, and I have to agree. "Now tell me that's a lie and I'll kiss your ass right here, right now!" she gives me her bitch brow.

"Poisonous woman" I begin to mumble to myself because she and I both know that I will always be her willing slave; doesn't mean that I have to like it all the time though! So I simply drop her on the table in between Chris and Marline; really hard.

"You'll be kissing that bruise tonight asshole!" She yells at my back.

"Looking forward to it…Bitch" I laugh as I make my way to get the woman her food.

"Dude, you and Tris are a weird couple" Uriah tells me as I grab mine and Tris' food.

"Your point is?" I glare at him. "It works for us! I don't say anything about the all the disgustingly sweet shit you and Marlene do and say to each other…All the damn time!" I chuckle at the dejected look that crosses his face.

I've grown to tolerate Uriah, in very small doses. I have the sam tolerance for him as I do Christina. He's an ok kid it's just he's a little too out there for me to put up with for long, and Tris likes to test my non existing patience by exposing me to that kid as much as possible.

"Well at least Marlene doesn't think I'm an asshole!" He smiles a toothy smile at me.

"Tris doesn't think I'm an asshole; she just likes to call me that, and Uriah "I thump his forehead hard. "I am an asshole!" I laugh the whole way back to my girl to give her, her food. "Scoot it Mar" I squeeze in between her and Tris.

"Please would be nice Eric!" Marlene glares at me. "Or excuse me."

"Yeah, but those words are not in my vocabulary!" I laugh at the glare that she is still giving.

"He's right Mar, he's a complete Neanderthal; absolutely no manners" Tris grins at me. "It's a good thing he's a master in bed and really pretty to look at!"

"Thank you baby" I lean over and kiss the shit out of her.

"Mmm, hate you." Tris mumbles my lips.

"Hate you too baby!" I peck her lips again.

"You both are so deranged!" I hear Chris chuckle.

"You hear that baby? We're deranged" I wink at my girl. "I love it when people think so highly of me; how bout' you Tris? "I chuckle.

"We may be deranged Chris, but Eric and I wouldn't be Eric and I if we weren't!"

Mmmm, I'm defiantly in love…Damn it!

* * *

 **-I just love this kind of foreplay! Don't you?**


End file.
